A 1,000 Cranes
by makasarili
Summary: Tsuzuki alive as a child with his sister Ruka.


A 1,000 Cranes  
  
Summary: Tsuzuki Asato as a child with his sister Ruka. Sort of Sequel to "The Black Crane" but you don't have to read that to read this.  
  
Disclaimer: Yami No Matsuei is not mine, even if I fold a thousand cranes.  
  
This is not faithful to the anime. I am using my imagination.  
  
That was your final warning.  
  
Continue reading at your own risk.  
  
------------  
  
"Asato-chan what are you doing?"  
  
Tsuzuki Asato jumped in surprise. "Ack! Neesan?! You should be in bed! It's late!" Hiding his hands behind his back and hoping that she didn't see.  
  
"I should say the same thing to you." Ruka replied evenly. "What are you doing?" She was trying to see what he had behind his hands.  
  
"Uh. nothing." Looking with wide eyes while wildly searching his mind for some escape.  
  
"You're a lousy liar." She said with a stern face then chuckled, "I don't want you to be a skilled liar but you are a lousy liar."  
  
"But I can't tell you now!" He protested, not realizing that she teasing him until a moment later. "Oh."  
  
"Okay, but you should get to bed." She was smiling openly.  
  
"Can I have five minutes?" He begged with puppy eyes. He was sort off of the hook but it would still ruin the surprise if she saw. His hands were still behind him. Did she see or didn't she?  
  
"You should get to bed now." She raised an eyebrow. "If you would just stop doing things at the last minute then you would finish on time."  
  
With a guilty face he bit down on his lip, but he continued to look at her with hopeful eyes. "Please neesan?" He whined.  
  
"Okay five minutes to finish up whatever you are doing there, then you should be in bed."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
----------  
  
For a moment she racked her brain. Asato usually left things until the last moment but what could he be doing tonight? What was so important that he couldn't go to bed? Food was the only thing he seemed to love more than sleep. He wasn't in the kitchen so it wasn't food. What could he be doing? And why? She wished she knew.  
  
She could hear him in the next room. She had thought she would check on him in five minutes to see if he was in bed but she slept straight till morning.  
  
----------  
  
She woke up to find that he had made her breakfast in bed. She could tell that he had very little sleep last night but he was smiling so brightly. This was Asato who could sleep like a log but here he was up before dawn. He was up before she was and had even made breakfast.  
  
"Asato?"  
  
"Otanjobi omedeto Neesan! " He began to explain. "I wanted to get you something special for your birthday but-"  
  
"You had no money." She finished his sentence for him with a smile.  
  
Breakfast looked questionable to say the least, but it was the thought that counted, wasn't it?  
  
"Thank you." She said kindly, as she sat up from her tatami mat.  
  
He continued to smile sheepishly back at her as he handed her his next surprise. So there was more. a thousand paper cranes strung together.  
  
"Oh Asato-chan! Thank you!" She said as she took the precious gift from his hands. She was fully awake now.  
  
"You like it?"  
  
"Of course I do, it's from you." She noticed how his fingers felt rough from the repeated folding and creasing he must have done. He must have poked himself a number of times as he strung them together to . finish it last night.  
  
"I'm glad you like it!" He was beaming.  
  
So there was one thing more that Asato loved more than food and sleep. He loved her.  
  
"So what's your wish Neesan?"  
  
"I think I already go it." She smiled on him. Her heart overflowing.  
  
"Really?" He looked up into her eyes.  
  
She took him into a hug, which he gladly returned, but he felt that something was wrong. If she was so happy then why-  
  
"Neesan why are you crying? Are you sad?"  
  
She smiled as she dried her eyes. "I'm happy. I'm very happy."  
  
He sank into her arms again with a smile, not really understanding. He was getting dizzy from missing out on his sleep.  
  
"You haven't touched your breakfast." He pointed out with a yawn. He tried to suppress the yawn but his blearly eyes gave him away anyway.  
  
"I will but you need to sleep now."  
  
He yawned in response.  
  
"But I don't want to sleep, I want to spend the day with you."  
  
"We'll do something special together later okay?"  
  
He smiled sleepily but nodded his head. "I'd like that."  
  
"Okay off to bed now."  
  
OWARI  
  
--------------  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Folding a thousand cranes is suppose to grant one wish.  
  
A crane is a symbol of peace, happiness and eternal youth. 


End file.
